The present invention relates generally to apparatus for jump-starting a vehicle having a depleted or discharged battery. Prior art devices are known, which provide either a pair of electrical connector cables that connect a fully-charged battery of another vehicle to the engine start circuit of the dead battery vehicle, or portable booster devices which include a fully-charged battery which can be connected in circuit with the vehicle's engine starter through a pair of cables.
Problems with the prior art arose when either the jumper terminals or clamps of the cables were inadvertently brought into contact with each other while the other ends were connected to a charged battery, or when the positive and negative terminals were connected to the opposite polarity terminals in the vehicle to be jumped, thereby causing a short circuit resulting in sparking and potential damage to batteries and/or bodily injury.
Various attempts to eliminate these problems have been made in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,054 issued Apr. 3, 2001, discloses a battery booster pack that is polarity sensitive and can detect proper and improper connections before providing a path for electric current flow. The device uses a set of LEDs connected to optical couplers oriented by a control circuit. The control circuit controls a solenoid assembly controlling the path of power current. The control circuit causes power current to flow through the solenoid assembly only if the points of contact of booster cable clamp connections have been properly made.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,103 issued Oct. 14, 2003, discloses an adaptive booster cable connected with two pairs of clips, wherein the two pairs of clips are respectively attached to two batteries to transmit power from one battery to the other battery. The adaptive booster cable includes a polarity detecting unit connected to each clip, a switching unit and a current detecting unit both provided between the two pairs of clips. After the polarity of each clip is sensed by the polarity detecting unit, the switching unit generates a proper connection between the two batteries. Therefore, the positive and negative terminals of the two batteries are correctly connected based on the detected result of the polarity detecting unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,493,021 issued Jul. 23, 2013, discloses apparatus that monitors the voltage of the battery of a vehicle to be jump started and the current delivered by the jump starter batteries to determine if a proper connection has been established and to provide fault monitoring. Only if the proper polarity is detected can the system operate. The voltage is monitored to determine open circuit, disconnected conductive clamps, shunt cable fault, and solenoid fault conditions. The current through the shunt cable is monitored to determine if there is a battery explosion risk, and for excessive current conditions presenting an overheating condition, which may result in fire. The system includes an internal battery to provide the power to the battery of the vehicle to be jump started. Once the vehicle is started, the unit automatically electrically disconnects from the vehicle's battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,359 issued Feb. 23, 1993, discloses a jumper cable device having two bridge rectifiers for developing a reference voltage, a four-input decoder for determining which terminals are to be connected based on a comparison of the voltage at each of the four terminals to the reference voltage, and a pair of relays for effecting the correct connection depending on the determination of the decoder. No connection will be made unless only one terminal of each battery has a higher voltage than the reference voltage, indicating “positive” terminals, and one has a lower voltage than the reference voltage, indicating “negative” terminals, and that, therefore, the two high voltage terminals may be connected and the two lower voltage terminals may be connected. Current flows once the appropriate relay device is closed. The relay device is preferably a MOSFET combined with a series array of photodiodes that develop MOSFET gate-closing potential when the decoder output causes an LED to light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,182 issued Aug. 18, 1998, discloses a polarity independent set of battery jumper cables for jumping a first battery to a second battery. The apparatus includes a relative polarity detector for detecting whether two batteries are configured cross or parallel. A three-position high current capacity crossbar pivot switch is responsive to the relative polarity detector for automatically connecting the plus terminals of the two batteries together and the minus terminals of the two batteries together regardless of whether the configuration detected is cross or parallel, and an undercurrent detector and a delay circuit for returning the device to its ready and unconnected state after the device has been disconnected from one of the batteries. The crossbar pivot switch includes two pairs of contacts, and a pivot arm that pivots about two separate points to ensure full electrical contact between the pairs of contacts. The invention can also be used to produce a battery charger that may be connected to a battery without regard to the polarity of the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,492 issued Jul. 17, 2001, discloses a car battery jumper cable for accurately coupling an effective power source to a failed or not charged battery, which includes a relay switching circuit connected to the power source and the battery by two current conductor pairs. First and second voltage polarity recognition circuits are respectively connected to the power source and the battery by a respective voltage conductor pair to recognize the polarity of the power source and the battery. A logic recognition circuit produces a control signal subject to the polarity of the power source and the battery, and a driving circuit controlled by the control signal from the logic recognition circuit drives the relay switching circuit, enabling the two poles of the power source to be accurately coupled to the two poles of the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,817 issued Jun. 3, 1997, discloses a vehicle battery charging device that includes a control housing having cables including a current limiting device to prevent exceeding of a predetermined maximum charging current of about 40 to 60 amps. The control housing includes a polarity detecting device to verify the correct polarity of the connection of the terminals of the two batteries and to electrically disconnect the two batteries if there is an incorrect polarity.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,199,024 issued Jun. 12, 2012, discloses a safety circuit in a low-voltage connecting system that leaves the two low-voltage systems disconnected until it determines that it is safe to make a connection. When the safety circuit determines that no unsafe conditions exist and that it is safe to connect the two low-voltage systems, the safety circuit may connect the two systems by way of a “soft start” that provides a connection between the two systems over a period of time that reduces or prevents inductive voltage spikes on one or more of the low-voltage systems. When one of the low-voltage systems has a completely-discharged battery incorporated into it, a method is used for detection of proper polarity of the connections between the low-voltage systems. The polarity of the discharged battery is determined by passing one or more test currents through it and determining whether a corresponding voltage rise is observed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,185 issued Aug. 11, 1998, discloses a hand-held jump starter having control components and circuits to prevent overcharging and incorrect connection to batteries.
While the prior art attempted solutions to the abovementioned problems as discussed above, each of the prior art solutions suffers from other shortcomings, either in complexity, cost or potential for malfunction. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for further improvements to vehicle jump start devices.